Personal flotation devices (PFDs) as well as general flotation aids are utilized in many outdoor sports including water-skiing, fishing, boating and the like. While not always required, many sport enthusiasts appreciate the enhanced safety provided by a flotation aid such as a flotation vest. Whether the flotation vest is certified to a certain level by the United States Coast Guard or other similar authority or not, such flotation aids are beneficial. While there are unlimited different sizes of persons who desire to use a flotation vest, most manufacturers make only certain sizes for adults such as small, medium, large, extra large and so forth. Because of the limited sizes available and the need for a snug fit of the vest, users must rely on adjustment straps and buckles located on the vest to achieve a more tailored fit. While a vest needs to be adjustable, it also needs to be easily adjustable, in a simple manner, with as few motions as possible. Conventional flotation vests have straps encircling the waist that are cinchable. Conventional flotation vests may also have separate straps on each side of the vest with buckles located at the shoulders or sides such that the user tightens each side of the vest (left and right) to achieve a better fit of the vest both from a girth standpoint and a length standpoint. What is needed is a flotation vest wherein the user need only tighten a single strap to adjust the girth and length of the vest.